Topaz
Topaz, the Amazon, is one of the protagonists of the Hydeland faction. She is part of a six-person group most famous for defeating the three Ancient Dragons and restoring the powers of Hydeland's three goddesses: Althena, Jula, and Vernas. Biography Topaz was taken in by the Amazons as an infant after the carriage she was traveling in was attacked by orcs; she was the only survivor. Raised to be a proud warrioress, she left the Amazons' village after being declared a mature warrior and went to Hydeland in order to discover her family roots. Along the way, she met Kenston, Nathalie, Eamonn, Roche, and Luisa, becoming a six-person party of aspiring adventurers. Later, they encountered Rannie and he joined as well. By the time the Dragon's Crown incident began, she had given up searching for her origins. Topaz fought bravely alongside her comrades in order to uncover the mystery behind Hydeland's biggest looming catastrophe in centuries. Together, they traveled across the kingdom, encountering many friends such as their tag-along fairy Tiki, along with many foes. Eventually, it came time to face the Ancient Dragon threatening both Hydeland and the rest of Gallierra. Topaz and her party defeated the dragon in glorious triumph and became Hydeland's greatest heroes. Their work, however, was not done, and they went on to defeat two more Ancient Dragons, restoring the power of all three goddesses. For a brief while, the party separated. Once word got out that the magic gate outside Hydeland's capital led to a new land, Ardania, the group reunited and made plans to travel there, although they waited until the gate was stable before they crossed over. Personality Topaz is presented as a cocky individual who enjoys a good fight, although only when it's reasonable. She is a bit easy to provoke, but has mellowed out to the point she merely lets her tongue get sharp rather than pummel the offending person. She's early to rise and has a high metabolism, often eating more than what the average person can handle. She's also incredibly friendly and often acts as the morale booster when things look grim. She's also rather perceptive and capable of figuring out puzzles rather easily, although her friend Luisa, the Sorceress, is usually a bit quicker than her. Of her party, she's particularly close to Roche, the Wizard, with feelings that are undeniably romantic in nature. Abilities Owing to having been raised as an Amazon, Topaz is an incredibly strong and very capable fighter. Even without her poleaxe, she is capable of attacking with strong kicks and punches. The more she fights, the faster and stronger she gets. She does have a somewhat lower defense than her fellows, with most agreeing it's due to her choice in "armor." Topaz, however, refuses to change into something more practical, as Amazons traditionally fight with little to no clothing in order to prove that they have no fear of death. Still, this means that she's been rushed to Canaan Temple on multiple occasions when she accidentally perished on an adventure. Trivia * Like the other members of her party, Topaz's name was chosen through random generation of names on the character creation screen of Dragon's Crown. ** Unlike the others, Topaz's name was the only one not to be picked from a generation of names from her class. Her name comes from those generated for the Sorceress.